


Hogmanay

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: A different kind of New Year's Eve celebration
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Hogmanay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmudleyKAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudleyKAM/gifts).



"Penny for your thoughts?"

Starsky turned away from the window, where he had been staring out at the night sky. He gave Hutch a lopsided smile.

"Save your money, babe. You know exactly what I was thinking."

_A few more minutes, and we're gonna leave this trash fire of a year behind us._

Hutch nodded. He wrapped his arms around Starsky's waist, rested his chin on Starsky's shoulder. Starsky leaned into the embrace.

"We made it," he whispered, and felt Hutch's arms tighten in agreement and gratitude. 

Not that they'd crossed any kind of finish line, or reached anything more than an arbitrary milestone. There were still a lot of unknowns and uncertainties, and God, he was so tired of the nasty surprises life had been throwing at them lately. 

No, the road ahead wasn't going to be an easy one, not by a long shot. But he and Hutch, they'd be traveling it together, and that would make all the difference. 

Cheering and shouting erupted from somewhere in the neighborhood. Starsky turned to face Hutch, wrapping his own arms around Hutch to pull him even closer.

"Fuck off, 1979," he said. "1980, here we come."

"Happy New Year, Starsk."

**Author's Note:**

> According to Wikipedia, [Hogmanay](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogmanay) is the Scots word for the last day of the year and is synonymous with the celebration of the New Year. One of the holiday's customs is a group singing of "Auld Lang Syne." Celebrants form a circle of linked arms crossed over one another, singing as the clock strikes midnight on New Year's Day. It's admittedly a bit of a stretch, but it made me think of our boys with their arms encircled around each other; celebrating, not with fireworks and noisemakers, but in quiet affirmation of their love.


End file.
